Oneshots y Drables
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Tercera vez que le cambio el nombre y el resumen a la historia xD. Son one-shots y drables. Ninguno tiene que ver con el otro, son de diferentes parejas. Actualizado!: cap. 3 UP! kankuxGaara Los personajes los voy cambiando dpnd de el drabble q se suba.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ^^ yo después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta :3 ¿Se acuerdan de mi fic: Yo, yo si tengo sentimientos? xD nosé si lo voy a seguir, tal vez em concentre en los drables y en los one-shots o como se escriba :B

Lo acabo de hacer, así que no está perfecto ¬¬ jaja.

Nos leemos abajo ^^

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los ojos juguetones de Kiba iban de un lado a otro. De Hinata a Shino. De Shino a Hinata.

Por un lado Hinata era toda una dulzura. Tez blanca, ojos lilas, boca pequeña y besable. Se sonrojaba con facilidad y la voz de la Hyuuga era dulce y encantadora. Todo un sol, pero aún así no le gustaba. Días atrás había pensado que le gustaba, pero terminó comprendiendo que era amor de hermano.

Pero por otro lado estaba Shino que era el serio e inteligente del grupo. La tez era igual que la de Hinata, los ojos… nunca los había visto y daría lo que fuera por verlos, la boca del Aburame era delgada y más de una vez había soñado con besarla.

"Hormonas" según Kiba, pero… ¡ya tenía 18 años! ¿Todavía era la culpa de las hormonas? Antes de ayer se había levantado con una erección al soñar que Él y Shino hacían el amor. Como Shino lo besaba con pasión y él gemía con lujuria.

La única enterada de esto era Kurenai-Sensei, que lo único que le había dicho era "Kiba lo tuyo no es una enfermedad, es amor. Te gusta Shino.", la sensei había sonreído después de haberle dicho tal confesión al chico perro.

Y la verdad era que… Tenía razón, le gustaba Shino y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca iba a dejar de gustar de él…

—Etto, K-Kiba K-kun—lo llamó la Hyuuga al ver que su amigo se había puesto a mirar a la nada y con la boca abierta.

— ¿Eh?-dijo soñador

—Kiba, últimamente estás muy raro. — Le hizo saber Shino que estaba al lado de Kiba.

—Shino me gustas. — Le contestó mientras sonreía de forma graciosa.

Silencio.

Hinata sonrojada a más no poder, Kurenai sonriéndose a sí misma y Shino sorprendido y ¿Sonrojado? ¡¡Definitivamente Shino Aburame estaba sonrojado!!

— Nee Shino, Nunca creí que iba a estar vivo para verte sonrojad… — Ahora el sorprendido era Kiba, que estaba siendo besado por Shino.

Se separó a escasos centímetros de Kiba y le susurró "_¿Ahora quién es el sonrojado?"_ Kiba no soportó y se sonrojó más mientras atraía más a Shino, mientras volvían a unir sus labios.

—_Hinata… dejemos a estos dos solos._ — le indicó la de ojos rojos a la menor. Ésta asintió con gracia y se fueron, dejando a Shino y a Kiba en lo suyo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ok, no me maten ^^.  
La cosa va a ser así, como no me gusta escribir historias xD, voy a hacer drables : )  
un capitulo es 1 drable. ningún drable está relacionado con otro!!!

listo : )


	2. SasukexTenTen

**Título: **Mi verdadero amor es… ¿Neji?

**Advertencias: **Parejas raras xD

**Pareja: **TenTenxSasuke

**Resumen: **Ella era la única kunoichi que no se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, ¡hasta Hinata había caído a sus pies! TenTen estaba segura de que su único amor iba a ser Neji… hasta ahora.

**KukukukukukukukukukukukukukU**

Estaba en el bosque mirando los arboles, los insectos, el poco cielo que se podía ver. Bajó la cabeza pensando en como sería su vida con Neji, ella siempre iba a ser de Neji aunque él estuviera con Sakura, la castaña siempre lo iba a esperar.

Siguió recostada sobre el árbol hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Hey, este no es lugar para dormir.- la sacudió amablemente un chico o eso pensó la chica por la voz.

Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que se encontró al Uchica.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacés acá?-dijo confundida, sin darse cuenta que el chico la estaba observando muy cerca de su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta lo empujó haciendo que el chico cayera sentado a medio metro de ella, apoyando sus codos en la tierra.

-…-

-¡te pregunté alg…!-se empezó a sonrojar como nunca antes en su vida, ¿Por qué se tenía que haber puesto, justo ese día, la minifalda?

-P…¿podrías cerrar tus piernas?.-dijo Sasuke totalmente rojo, en aquel lugar tenía la mejor vista para ver "las partes" de Tenten.

-¡Pervertido!-le gritó la chica igual de roja que el ojinegro.

-¿Pervertido? ¿Yo? ¿quién es la que se puso la minifalda? ¬¬

-¡Estoy en el medio del bosque! ¿Quién va a venir? ¬¬ Solo pervertidos como tú. Aparte… ¡Si uso minifalda es mi problema! ¿¡Qué tienes que estar mirando!?

-…-Miró al suelo, tenía razón. Pero no la iba a dejar con la última palabra.

El Uchiha se levantó con aire de superior y la miró fijamente a los ojos, TenTen no se hizo intimidar y le devolvió la mirada intimidatoria.

Ya había pasado 30 minutos y se seguían viendo, pero el pelinegro cambió la mirada por una de asombro y ante esto la castaña cambió su mirada por una de pregunta.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó, cambiando su mirada a una normal.

-Yo… tú…

-¿Eh? ¬¬

-Te pareces a mi madre.-le confesó mirando al suelo.-Tus ojos, tu nariz, tu… boca. Ella era muy hermosa, por eso te pareces. Dios… no sé lo que me está pasando, no soy así.- se decía nervioso.

La chica se sonrojo y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose al chico.

-Sa…Sasuke.-le susurro a escasos centímetros de éste.

-¿Mmm?-

-Creo que al final, si caeré a tus pies.-sonrió divertida.

-Mmm… estás equivocada, yo caigo a tus pies.-y seguido de eso la besó. Haciendo que la ojimarrón se sorprendiera, pero acabo de unos segundos le devolviera el beso.

TenTen, la chica que juraba no caer NUNCA a los brazos del Uchiha, que siempre iba a ser del Hyuuga. Al final… terminó quedándose con el Pelinegro, aquel chico que nunca había salido con ninguna chica… hasta ahora.

**KukukukukukukukukukukukukukU**

**Jaja, Bueno si no les gusta peguense un tiro… are! xD.. nono, buenoh, ni idea que decir. **

**Shino TE AMO! :P**


	3. KankuxGaara

**¡Hola! Acá yo de nuevo a molestarlos… hayyy, faltan poco para las clases! Y voy a poder escribir tranquila xD**

**Título: **

**Advertencia: **Un poco zarpado y yaoi.

**Pareja: **Kankurö y Gaara.

**Resumen: **Los dos hermanos estaban en la casa. Solos. Kankurö estaba en el sillón frente al televisor y Gaara en la habitación continua, leyendo un libro. Derrepente, el pelirrojo siente a alguien atrás sullo y cuando se da vuelta para pegarle se encuentra con que…

LééMiiFèèck• LééMiiFèèck• LééMiiFèèck•

Se habían quedado solos en la casa los dos hermanos: Sabaku no Gaara y Sabaku no Kankurö. El maestro de las marionetas se dirigió a la sala principal a encender la televisión a ver si había algo interesante para ver. Mientras que Gaara se fue a la habitación continua a buscar un libro que quería leer hace días pero no lo había podido hacer.

-Que aburrido está todo.- se dijo así mismo el mayor, "_¿Y si molesto a mi hermanito dos segundos?"_. Rió por lo bajo y se »Escabullo « hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Una vez que estuvo detrás de éste, se sorprendió por el hecho de que Gaara ya se tendría que haber dado cuenta de que él estaba detrás.

- "_Debe estar demasiado concentrado en ese libro." _Pensó para sí mismo mientras sonreía.

-"_Siento como si alguien estuviera detrás mío."_-Pensó el menor y se dio vuelta con cuidado, pero lo único que recibió fue un beso.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, Kankurö no tenía planeado hacer aquello. Y el otro sorprendido no creía que… ¡su propio hermano lo estaba besando!

Tanto el mayor como el menor estaban sonrojados hasta las narices.

-¡Hola!-saludó Temari en otro lugar de la casa, ante esto los dos se separaron.- ¿Se divirtieron sin mi?-sonrió con naturalidad.

Los dos se miraron y luego asintieron riendo, dejando a la rubia confundida.

Talvez aquel beso era principio de amor. Lo único que los separaba era que los dos eran hombres y… ¡hermanos!

DèèjääReviééws• DèèjääReviééws• DèèjääReviééws•

**Hola… o Chau nose xD, lo acabo de hacer así que esta re feito no? :B es que tenía las re ganas de haceR Kankurö & Gaara, me encanta el yaoi y más en twincest! xD**

**Proxima** **pareja! ****Voten **

**- SakuraxIno (o otra Yuri)**

**-NarutoxSasuke (o otra Yaoi)**

**-NarutoxHinata (o otra hetero)**


End file.
